It's dark in here
by jin0uga
Summary: It didn't matter that Blake and Pyrrha didn't love her. It wasn't them she loved. But she needed them, if only to keep herself from spiraling further into the abyss. One sided whiterose. Lady bug. Milk and Cereal. Oneshot.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own RWBY or any of its characters.

**AN:** This is what happens when you read a Neptune X Weiss fanfic and dislike the pairing with your soul. I hate myself for writing this. My hate for neptune also multiplied when I wrote it. Sorry, Arctic ocean shippers (Is that the pairing name?)I think i'm a sadist for liking to write Ruby in these types of situations. Is this counted as an insane Ruby? I'm not too sure. And also, it's three in the morning as I type this so forgive me if it seems kind of weird. I may come back to correct the spell checks and stuff. Enjoy. Oh and rated T for mentions of sex and a little blood lust.

* * *

><p>The first time Ruby felt it, was when Weiss showed up to the dance with Neptune.<p>

Something ugly and dark bubbled up from inside her, ripping and pulsing in her chest. Her mind was filled with abominable thoughts; thoughts which would make a normal person cringe and shrink back in fear.

'**Why did she come with **_**him**_**?' **Her mind screamed.

'**Why? Why? Why? Why him? Why him? Why him?'**

Her eyes narrowed, her fists clenched and all she wanted to do was to take out Crescent Rose and pull the trigger–

"Ruby?"

The girl floundered when she felt someone grab her shoulder. She quickly spun on her heel, lips curled into a feral snarl, preparing to berate whoever dared to disturb her; only to come face to face with Yang. Her sister watched her with a worried gleam in her lilac irises, following her previous line of sight.

"Y-Yeah?" Ruby answered stiffly, forcing herself to grin. "What's wrong, Yang?"

"Are you…alright?" The blonde ventured cautiously.

"Hehe, o-of course I am!" She chirped with false cheer.

Yang looked hesitant to return to her previous spot, so Ruby gently ushered her sister away; saying that she was fine. The red-haired girl then quickly left the dance, as fast as those stupid lady stilts could carry her.

Was she fine? She really didn't know.

* * *

><p>The second time it happened, it was a few months after the dance. Blake had brought the team leader out on her errands while Yang was busy doing god knows what. The cat Faunus smiled in amusement as the fifteen year old continued blabbering about the multitude of books on cookie making she had come across in Blake's favourite book store. As they got down from the airship, the two decided to take a lesser used path to avoid the evening crowd.<p>

Upon turning down the empty hallway, they came across a shocking sight.

Pushed against the wall was one Weiss Schnee, in a liplock with flirt; Neptune Vasilias. From where the two girls stood, it was obvious that the kiss was very heated. Weiss pulled back several times, face flushed and pupils dilated, only to resume kissing the blue-haired boy. His hands roamed freely on her back, while hers was placed on his hips.

In all honesty, Blake was not surprised at this turn of events. Ever since the dance, she had suspected that the two had some sort of fling going on, further cemented by the fact that they were each other's dates. She felt kind of annoyed that Weiss didn't have the decency to at least inform their teammates that she was in a relationship. The heiress had been the one to suggest that 'no secrets among us' rule, so yes, it wouldn't be too far off to say that the cat Faunus was slightly peeved.

She turned to address the younger girl, ready to suggest that they get the hell out of dodge, but froze. The normally bubbly Ruby wore an expression of malice, one that Blake recognized because it was the look that used to show up in Adam's eyes when he took off his mask.

"Ruby…?"

She called out lowly, trying to keep her voice down in case the two lovers heard them. But Ruby wasn't there anymore.

Ruby's mind shut down when she saw Weiss, the beautiful strong girl she fell in love with, kissing the biggest flirt in all of Beacon's history. The feeling was back again, this time stronger and more _powerful_.

'**No. No. No. No. NO NO NO NO NO NO. NONONONONONO.'**

Blake felt a shiver go down her spine. She knew that look. It meant that something bad was going to happen if she did not get the girl of out their sight.

'**Hate. HAte. HaTe. HaTE. Weiss. WEiss. WeiSS. WEISS!'**

Ruby felt her feet move of their own accord, her mind clouded with anger, betrayal and hate. They swirled in her mind, her stomach, her body. She wanted to do nothing but separate them. Pull them apart and pull _him_ apart–

Somebody pushed her. Hard. The girl toppled into the empty classroom, a hand tightly clasped over her mouth. She resisted the urge to bite into the soft flesh, and looked up to meet the slightly angry and upset amber eyes of one Blake Belladonna.

"Let me go."

"N-No."

"Blake. Let me _go_."

The cat Faunus shook her head. She knew that if she let the crazed girl out there right now, there would be a bloodbath just waiting to happen. Ruby began struggling beneath her hold, eyes filled with animalistic fury that almost made her flinch. In panic, Blake did the only thing she could think of.

She kissed her.

Ruby squawked in surprise and shock when her lips met something soft. When she realized that she was kissing Blake, she felt her face flush rapidly, the redness spreading from her face all the way down to her neck. She opened her mouth to protest, but moaned instead when Blake shoved her tongue into her mouth.

Soon, the two girls were kissing furiously. Both held similar emotions, desperation flooded their veins, although they had different reasons for the emotions, the two members of team RWBY still ended up channeling it into their kiss.

Blake winced when she felt Ruby claw her back, but the pain was replaced by pleasure when the younger girl responded to the kiss with such passion that it made her head spin. The sinful battle of tongues eventually came to an end when both ran out of air, and they sat across each other with matching looks of disbelief written all over their faces.

Little did they know, that this kiss was just the one of many to come.

* * *

><p>Blake became Ruby's failsafe. It was almost funny how she could tell how the girl was feeling merely by observing her. Whenever Weiss began gushing about her boyfriend and regaling the tales of their numerous dates, Blake would swiftly drag Ruby away to some secluded corner and kiss her like there was no tomorrow.<p>

It was no wonder that the younger girl became reliant on it, becoming snappy and short whenever Weiss was around while Blake was absent. If Yang noticed the new dynamic, she didn't show it. Instead, she focused on teasing Weiss about her newfound relationship, all the while cracking lame jokes that made everyone groan.

However, with the announcement of Weiss' relationship, there were bound to be some who didn't take it well. Jaune was utterly devastated, becoming increasingly mopey and rude as the days past. Hell, even Nora was getting irritated with his attitude. That alone should have been saying something. Even worse, the blonde boy still continued to woo and flirt with the heiress, causing Neptune and him to butt heads frequently.

Amidst the chaos, Pyrrha and Ruby bonded. They were kindred spirits, pining after the people who would never give a damn about how they felt. Blake felt incredibly relieved when she had someone to confide in about the 'intimate' behavior between her and Ruby, sometimes going to Pyrrha whenever the younger girl almost fell prey to her negative emotions. The Amazonian could tell that

It was a stalemate between Ruby and her inner demons. With Blake and Pyrrha on her side, she could tolerate the little misgivings that Weiss did. She didn't hold it against the white haired girl, oh no, in fact she was still _very_ much in love with her. Love was indeed truly blind. So she kept on believing. Believing that she would one day get the chance to hold the Schnee dust heiress in her arms; and it would be them against the world.

At least, that was what she had always believed.

* * *

><p>"Thanks for following me, Pyrrha."<p>

Ruby said gratefully, her arms holding several books that she had gotten at Tuckson's book shop. There had been a sale today, but she didn't want to go alone since Blake was on a mission with Yang, asking her friend to accompany her there instead.

"It was no problem at all." Pyrrha replied with a smile. "I thought that it would be nice to get a book or two for myself." She gestured to her leather bound in her hands.

"Oh, and here I thought that my friend decided to follow me out of the goodness of her heart." Ruby replied with a mock hurt look, dramatically placing her free hand over her heart; eliciting an eye roll and a grin from the older girl.

"Hush you."

"I try." She grinned.

The Amazonian warrior was about to open her mouth to reply with a witty comeback, but was cut off when Jaune rushed down the hallway. "Jaune!" She greeted happily, only to feel her smile disappear when the boy made no reaction of recognition. Seemingly ignoring the two girls, he roughly shoved them aside and continued barreling through the hallway. Ruby didn't have to be a genius to know that there was definitely a hurt look on Pyrrha's face.

"Dick." Ruby muttered under her breath. She tugged on the older girl's sleeve, dragging her out of her misery. "Don't mind him. He's probably just having a bad day." She said, trying to sound reassuring. Pyrrha responded with a weak smile. "Right…"

Silence fell over them as they made their way back to the dorms, albeit slower this time. Ruby seemed to have sensed that the older girl's mood had soured, and just kept her mouth shut. Psh, and people said she had no tact.

Soon enough, they were able to reach their respective rooms. Pyrrha turned to look at Ruby from her door, mouth open and ready to say good night, but stopped when she saw the girl just…stood there. Pyrrha wondered what the problem was. Maybe she had forgotten something? Or was someone inside…

"Ruby?"

She called tentatively. When there was no answer, she became even more worried and walked towards her. When Pyrrha stopped beside Ruby, she realized why the younger girl had frozen in place. The hallway was quiet since it was only late afternoon, meaning that many students were currently out in Vale with their friends or teammates. Thus, the sounds from team RWBY's room could be heard rather clearly if one was close enough.

"_A-Ah…Neptune!"_

Came the husky cry of one Weiss Schnee. The grunts and audible moans which followed after that declaration left nothing to the imagination of what the two teens were doing in there. The Amazonian warrior felt her face colour, before something in her mind clicked. How angry and upset Jaune looked, and how he ignored everything around him. Pyrrha just found the reason for her teammate's distress.

She quickly turned to Ruby in order to drag the young girl out of there…only to come face to face with the blade of Crescent Rose. Her heart palpitated wildly when the blade gleamed in the light, looking sharp enough to slice her head off. Ruby began to tremble; the scythe shaking in the girl's grasp. Pyrrha opened her mouth to say something, _anything_, but the words died in her throat.

Ruby's face looked absolutely demonic. Her lips were pulled back into an ugly snarl, eyes narrowed and full of fury. Pyrrha would compare her to something akin to a monster at that moment. Blake had told her that Ruby would lose control whenever she Weiss was with Neptune, so for her to hear something like _that_, the Amazonian warrior could only hope that she didn't murder them in cold blood. Meanwhile, as Pyrrha struggled to keep calm and work something out, the red haired huntress was drowning in the battle of her own inner demons.

**Weiss is MINE. **It snarled. **Disgusting, filthy hands touching her. Get him away from her. Kill him. **

**Kill, Kill, Kill **_**Kill**_**.**

**If I can't have her…no one can. She's MiNE MinE MINE.**

Ruby stepped forward, the blade of the scythe coming dangerously close to the soft flesh of Pyrrha's throat. The girl in question took a step back in shock and fear. Her mind raced. '_What would Blake do in a time like this? C'mon, use that head of yours Nikos!_' She shuddered when the younger girl let own a growl, teeth showing and all. How in hell were the two lovebirds in the room not hearing this?!

An idea flashed in Pyrrha's mind. Blake told her that kissing was one way to bring Ruby back. The warrior was not worried about that, what she _was_ worried about however was whether or not it would work. Ruby needed to be kissed when she saw Weiss and Neptune holding hands, what about hearing them do _that_? If she didn't do something right now, the headlines all across Vale would read 'Three students were killed and the murderer was taken into custody'.

Using the last vestiges of her courage, she swiftly executed a feet swipe, knocking the scythe holder to the ground. The blade managed to nick her cheek, but better that slicing off her neck. Ruby fell to the ground with a grunt, but Pyrrha could still see the fury and malice swirling vengefully behind the silver irises. Forcing down a cry of pain when Ruby kicked her in the shin, she forced the younger girl to remain on the ground by straddling her waist and abruptly pressing her lips against hers.

Ruby went still for a moment, and the arms beneath Pyrrha relaxed, but only slightly. She continued kissing the enraged girl, wincing when she felt teeth bite down on her lips, the skin breaking, and the tangy taste of blood melding together with their saliva.

Just when Pyrrha thought that she was in the clear, another low moan seeped out from team RWBY's dorm room. The struggling began again, this time it was more violent, with Ruby thrashing about wildly, her hands pushing against the older girl's chest, the scythe moving around dangerously. This time, Pyrrha was the one to bite Ruby, the awareness that either the younger girl would come to her senses, or that she would become even _angrier_.

But it seemed that lady luck had decided to shine down on her, the thud of footsteps could be heard. Pyrrha let the grip on Ruby lessen, only to have her be pushed aside rather violently. She watched in horror as Ruby jumped up, Crescent Rose in hand, and barrel towards the dorm room, only to suddenly be tackled. Through flailing lips, Pyrrha recognized the telltale bow and outfit of her savior, and felt her body relax.

"_Ruby_…!"

Blake hissed lowly to the girl on the ground. "Stop it," She growled out, using her strength to rip the scythe out of her friend's grip. With Ruby weaponless, the danger had decreased dramatically, allowing the cat Faunus to drag the girl away from the scene. Pyrrha quickly opened her dorm door and watched warily as Blake threw Ruby into the room. The door shut with a loud click, to which the warrior let out a sigh of relief. The relief disappeared when a loud crack echoed throughout the room.

Ruby felt the haze over her mind slowly lift when something hit her. Hard. Blinking in shock, she looked up to see Blake, amber eyes filled with anger. "Blake…?" She mumbled, only to be pushed up against the wall roughly, the sharp edge of gambol shroud pressed against her neck.

"Dammit!" Blake growled out, the anger beginning to take over her. "Why can't you just fucking control yourself?!"

"It's not my fault! Weiss–"

"Is free to date whoever she wants!" The Faunus snapped. "You could have hurt them Ruby!"

"But I _didn't_!" Ruby argued back, not caring that a blade was pressed against her throat.

"Hear what you're saying! You don't love her." Blake spat venomously. "If you loved her, you would let her go!"

"But I can't!"

At that answer, Blake felt the frustration bubble up. The past few months of taking care of Ruby, going as far as to sacrifice herself to keep her leader from falling to her demons while protecting Weiss, was just becoming too much for her.

"Just accept the fact that she'll never love you! That she won't look at you with love in her eyes, that she won't even fucking look at you twice if he's with her. Give it up alright?! It will _never_ happen!"

"FUCK YOU!" Ruby cried, hitting Blake's shoulders. "You think I like this? Feeling like a damn monster? How would you even know how much my heart hurts?!"

Pyrrha observed the two somberly, her own heart breaking at Ruby's words. She could identify with what she was saying. The hurt and pain when someone you loved didn't respond in kind. That tiny spark of hope which made her carry on loving him, that one day, _one day; _something would change.

"Why doesn't she just love me back?" Ruby whimpered. "Even though I love her…so why?"

Gambol shroud slid back into its sheath as Blake held her tightly, the sobs racking her body as Ruby cried and cried. The tears of loneliness drying against her vest as the girl wrapped her arms around herself, as if trying to hide from the world.

Despairing over what could never be.


End file.
